En samling broccoli
by gomesh
Summary: Hermione och Sirius krångligt förflutet, konstiga besök mitt i natten.


Sirius vaknade av den tryckande värmen i rummet, han blinkade till några gånger och lät ögonen vänja sig. Han drog in ett djupt andetag men istället för att känna den uppfriskande luften forsa ner i lungorna hostade han till. Sniffandes i luften konstaterade han att det luktade rök. Hans ögon sökte sig mot balkong dörren, och mycket riktigt var den stängd. Därav den intensiva hettan, muttrande för sig själv svängde Sirius benen över kanten.

När han satte sig upp gjorde sig nattens tidigare aktiviteter påminda och han kunde inte hjälpa att några svordomar for över hans läppar. Olyckligt masserandes sina tinningar försökte Sirius fixera blicken. När allting åter kom i fokus gjorde han en intressant upptäckt, visste var balkongdörren stängd, men handtaget pekade neråt. I vanliga fall, om det inte hade varit den sortens dörr som det oftast är till balkonger så hade det väl helt enkelt betytt att handtaget var sönder, eller kanske ditsatt en av klumpig entreprenör. Men nu råkade det vara den sortens handtag som gör att man antingen kan stänga dörren helt, eller låta dörren vara helt oreglad så att man bara kan putta upp den. Så att handtaget pekade neråt betydde med största sannolikhet att någon hade varit inne i rummet och nu hade tagit sin tillflykt ut på balkongen.

En välkommen ilning for längs ryggraden, om än ackompanjerad av en intensiv smärta vid tinningen. Sirius ställde sig långsamt upp och plockade försiktigt fram trollstaven som han alltid sov med under kudden. Han strök tätt mot väggen för att vem det nu var som stod därute inte skulle kunna se honom. Tre djupa andetag och ett kraftigt språng senare var han ute på balkongen med staven i högsta hugg bara för att stirra in i ett par behagligt bekanta honungsfärgade ögon.

"HERMIONE" utropade Sirius med lika mycket lättnad som förvåning och kanske en gnutta besvikelse.

Hermione log bara till svar och drog in ett djupt bloss, hon slöt ögonen och lutade huvudet bakåt innan hon andades ut. Nu förstod han åtminstone var röklukten kom ifrån, med ett retsamt leende i mungipan slog han sig ner på en stol mittemot Hermione och tittade på henne uppfodrande. Efter att den sista röken flutit iväg ut i nattluften öppnade hon långsamt ögonen igen och yttrade "Intressant strategi, hade kanske till och med funkat, förutsatt att jag hade varit en inbrotts tjuv och om du inte sov i ett panorama fönster."

Sirius fnös till och såg uppenbart irriterad ut vid detta påstående "Larvigt, det är klart jag hade vetat om det ifall jag hade sovit i ett panorama fönster." Han hann inte mer än uttala meningen innan han kom på att det var en av anledningarna till att han hade köpt lägenheten från första början. Han svor inombords men när Hermione skrattade åt minen som avslöjade att ett ljus uppenbarligen gått upp för honom nånstans kände han hur irritationen bara rann av honom.

Han ägnade sig åt att studera henne ett tag, medans han gjorde det tände hon en ny cigarett. Lucky strike, som alltid. Hon huttrade till och hivade upp sina bara fötter från golvet för att försiktigt placera dem på en stol intill henne. Hon sträckte sig efter extrafilten på bordet och virade den runt sina bara ben. Sirius gav ifrån sig ett upprört ljud när hon gjorde detta. Det fick henne att skratta igen och han kommenterade "Det där skrattet har alltid påverkat mig på fler sätt än det borde"

Hennes ögon glittrade till och hon räckte honom cigarett paketet. Han drog ut en cigarett och såg sig om efter en tändare. Han log generat och hon räckte honom tändaren också. "Så vad gör du här?"

Hon stönade till lite och bytte position, det var en berättigad fråga men den hade inget enkelt svar. Så istället för att säga som det var, att hon saknade honom och att det var omöjligt att sova utan hans hand på sin mage hasplade hon ur sig "Eeeh, missade sista bussen hem". Sirius trodde henne inte men nickade ändå förstående. "Det är okej, skräm inte skiten ur mig nästa gång bara" Hon skrattade "Du gillade det" Han skakade avfärdande på huvudet samtidigt som han tänkte att Hermione kände honom alltför väl. "Men du behöver inte oroa dig, klockan är redan fem, min buss börjar gå igen om tio minuter."

Hon rökte klart cigaretten hon hade i handen, frigjorde sina ben, ställde sig upp och slängde upp sin väska på axeln. Smidigt kryssade hon fram mellan balkongräcket och bordet, hon placerade sedan sig själv framför Sirius för att krama honom innan hon gick. Hon lutade sig fram och slog armarna runt hans hals. Och hon visste att hon inte borde men hon andades in djupt och fullkomligt rös i hela kroppen av hans doft, cologne blandat med rök och hud. Hud kanske inte är någon direkt doft, men den drev henne galen. Hon insåg att den gamla vanan hade tagit över och att hon dröjt sig kvar lite förlänge.

Hon sträckte motvilligt på sig men han inte mer än komma i upprätt position innan hon kände Sirius händer på sina höfter som drog henne ner över honom igen. Sirius manövrerade skickligt Hermione till en för honom mycket behaglig situation. Nämligen Hermione sittande gränsle över hans skrev. Han böjde sig fram och viskade mjukt i hennes öra "Trodde du verkligen att jag skulle gå på det där" hon brydde sig inte om att svara utan följde istället kanten av hans öra med sin tunga innan hon tog hans örsnibb i sin mun och sög på den. Samtidigt som hon körde naglarna i hans bröst genom t-shirten. Han stönade till, halvt i frustration över att det här var så fel och halvt av njutning. Hermione fortsatte ner mot hans hals och började suga på den känsliga huden precis under där käken slutar. Han förstod vad hon försökte göra och tog tag om hennes axlar och tittade henne i ögonen. "Jag är inte din att märka längre, väste han". Smärtan sköljde snabbt igenom henne, men det var ju såhär hon hade velat ha det, och nu fick hon stå sitt kast. Hon försökte inbilla sig att det skulle kännas bättre, gå över, om hon bara fick vara med honom en natt till.

Precis som om han förstod vad hon tänkte lät hans sina läppar lätt snudda vid hennes innan han hungrigt kysste henne. Han naffsade på hennes underläpp och när hon gav honom tillgång så lät han tungan utforska hennes mun, som så många gånger förut. Hans och Hermiones kyssar hade alltid varit passionerade, men det här var något annat, det var som om all den ilska, sorg och frustration som de båda genomlevt låg i denhär kyssen. Innan han visste vad som hände hade Hermione övertagit kontrollen över situationen och lekfullt tryckt hans tunga tillbaka in i hans mun, som svar bet Sirius henne i läppen, inte hårt men tillräckligt för att det skulle börja blöda. Hermione kved till, men bröt inte kyssen trots den dova smaken av metall.


End file.
